


Whales

by AssyEr



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Whales, baby whales old whales, cute whales, i actually think thats all, i cant emphasize enough how important whales are here, i just think they are neat, nastya whales rights, now for real tags, whales playing?, yes this is about nastya meeting whales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssyEr/pseuds/AssyEr
Summary: Nastya gets left behind in the middle of the sea, and makes friends with some whales.That's it, thats the fic.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Whales

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schrijverr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/gifts).



> This whales are Mechanism Universe Whales, meaning 0 cientific facts. I just couldnt choose a single kind of them to focus on.
> 
> This whole thing appeared in my mind from the moment schrijverr decided to say something about whales in the mechs universe. Just so you know where to throw the pointy rocks.

Nastya is angry way before she sinks into the sand. It was one thing for Jonny to use her as a human shield from pirate bullets (the water kind), but to leave her like that, being perfectly conscious that her mechanism would make her go down, with her not regaining conscience until she was already at the bottom of the sea. And when she did come back, and swan to the surface, she saw no trace of neither the enemy ship, or the one they had stolen.

There was no land in sight or any mark, so she had no clue of where she was. Nastya let gravity do its thing, sinking down once again, arms crossed and cursing Jonny with all of her might.

He was going to be so dead when she saw him again.

A week later, when she got tired of sulking, she tried to see the bright side of the situation. She wouldn’t be seeing Jonny’s horrible, disgusting, ugly ass face for a least a few years, if she knew the crew (and she did). Raphaella wouldn’t be able to poison her on the bottom of the sea, as far as she knew. And it would be a rest from burning Marius’ hands when he tried to ‘borrow’ her violin (she wasn’t worried about him trying anything while she was gone. He was well aware of the ways the Aurora could make his life miserable if she felt like so).

And besides, it wouldn’t take them that long to start looking for her. Her love wouldn’t get out of the planet without her. Maybe she wouldn’t even let anyone inside, if she felt particularly romantic.

It wasn’t that deep either, wherever she was. She could see the surface, when she looked up.

By the first month, Nastya got tired of waiting sitting, so she laid down.

She was not going to go looking for land. No way. The rest of the mechanisms needed her, and she was not helping them get her back. They got her there, they would get her out.

It was rather boring, tough.

Nastya didn’t really have anything to do except heal constantly from the lack of oxygen, probably also from something with the pressure. All things considered, it wasn’t that strange when she eventually fell asleep.

What was strange was the horrible, shrinking, ears piercing sound that made her wake up.

It sounded like the time she had cut Jonny’s vocal cords because he was being an annoyance, loudly, only for him to try screaming at her the rest of the day. She took her hands to her ears in an attempt to block it, but it was really loud.

Nastya started turning in her place, looking for the origin of the sound. It was night already, and the water didn’t let that much light pass, even if it was full moon.

She doesn’t spot them until they are almost in front of them. They are… there’s no word that comes to her mind, except _enormous_.

_Gigantic_. They were no match for the Aurora, not on their own. But if she doesn’t look too close, the dark made the shapes become one big cloud, hovering to her, getting slowly closer and closer. Nastya can’t see up or down anymore, gets lost, and the only thing she is conscious of is how _small_ she really is.

Her heart threatens to get out of her chest, somehow pumping oxygen she doesn’t have faster than she thought it capable of.

One of them, the one that leaded the group, passes a few meters above her. Its fin moves to push it forward, and its strengths is enough to shift the water around her. Its then that something inside her realizes. That thing, that monstrosity, it was alive, and organic.

It makes that sound, the one that woke her up, and it’s all Nastya needs to get out of her mind.

She looks where the thing came from, and realizes that there are many, many more coming towards her. Her limbs doesn’t care anymore whether she has or not oxygen flowing on her system; she needs to get out of the way, _fast_.

(she knew there was no way she would be able to move in time)

The first of the creatures hits her side, badly, making her curse on the inside. Nastya needs to go up, to get to the surface, it’s all she could think of, and she does her best to move. But she’s surrounded by all sides, and for them she was nothing but a small inconvenience.

Nastya got hit by tails and fins and faces that were too big, and it wasn’t long until she lost all sense of direction. She curls in a ball and closes her eyes tightly, waiting for it all to stop.

(something in the back of her mind wonders if this is what it felt to be lost in space)

But eventually all the tossing and moving stops, and world gets quieter.

Still, she waits to open her eyes, just in case. Until the feeling of not knowing what’s around her becomes too much.

When she does open them, it’s only to close them again. They were not gone, but had made a path around her, avoiding hitting against her body. There is still no movement save from the gentle push of the water flow, so she opens them again.

She can see the end of the group, now, she consoles herself. There weren’t many left. And they were helping her realize where up and down were again.

Then one of the beasts at her right parts from the rest, pushes itself up with a strong lash of its tail, tough Nastya doesn’t feel the water around her move as much as she had supposed it would. It goes up, gaining speed, and another joins it, and then another, until Nastya was once again alone.

She keeps watching them. The first one has a big advantage over the others. It’s about to get to the surface, she guesses by the way its body absorbs the silver light of the moon, but it doesn’t relent. If anything, it swims even faster, its tail moving frantically, until it’s out.

Nastya holds her breath, realizing what just happened.

Did it just, fly away?

And then her world gets shifted once again, the creature falling into the ocean and bringing with it what Nastya first thinks is the sound of thunder. The water around her does get turby now, but she manages to stay in her place.

She keeps her eyes on it as it swims away. It looked barely moved by what it had just done, as if it hadn’t just blowed Nastya’s mind away. She watches it disappear into the dark, leaving her with a strange feeling on the chest.

The other whales had been completely forgotten, and it isn’t until she hears the first of the group landed back on the sea that the realization strikes her. The second is close behind, and the third comes immediately. The sea feels louder than a war field, but this time the immortal isn’t afraid.

She doesn’t curl on herself, or closes her eyes, no matter how much her body begs her too. Nastya doesn’t want to miss a second of it.

Once the last one gets inside the water, she’s stunned by the silence they left. They swim, too far away, leaving no trace but her memory, if she manages to convince herself she hadn’t hallucinated the whole encounter.

Or so she tough. Nastya hears that sound, their call once again, this time more sharp. Another, so much bigger the rest of them, urging its companions not to leave it behind. It doesn’t swim as fast as the other ones, but it compensates with its size.

The engineer doesn’t dare to move. The beast was already correcting its curse as not to collide with her.

Before she realizes its right on her side. She could extend an arm and touch it, but she doesn’t, because she isn’t stupid. Its skin is irregular, full of small white, irregular things attached to it. Nastya can help but compare it with the Aurora. They were both so big. Strong. It could kill her with it barely trying, and by the way it moved so slow next to her, she knew it knew it.

Suddenly it’s not only skin next to her, but an enormous, blue eye, looking directly at her. It blinks slowly, and the engineer feels seen. Like the first time Aurora let her enter into her main center, her heart. She realizes that she is on its world, in the same way she had been surrounded by her love that first time. Nastya is powerless to do anything more significant than stare at the animal in admiration.

(She feels bad about thinking of it as a monster, now)

She turns to watch her swim past her, completely forgetting about its tail until she feels a soft touch on her shoulder, and then it has gone away.

Nastya touches the spot. She doubts it would have hurt even if she was mortal.

Nastya is a killer, renegade, anarchist, thief, between many things. She was also a liar, yes, but she tried not to lie to herself much. Didn’t want to end up like Jonny. But it did took her some time to process what had happened.

Some time passes, but barely anything to mark it. She sees animals. Couple of sharks, some sea lions, lots of fishes. There was a crab once which picked a fight with her. But none of those giants came across with her again, and Nastya doesn’t know how to feel about that.

Being tossed around like a ball had _not_ been fun at all. She couldn’t deny that she wanted to see them at least one more time.

If the crew came now to pick her she would kill them.

She tries not to sleep too much, just in case, even if she knows that it would be impossible for her to sleep through.

Then, more than a few months later, but definitely less than a decade, that sound, that singing, she hears it again, this time during the day. Nastya looks around, impatient, and spots them still a long way away. She contains herself and stays quiet in place, remembering her last lesson, but completely forgetting to try and pretend she wasn’t so excited to see them again.

It’s rather dumb, a part of her brain tells her. How can she be so happy for something she barely knows anything about?

Marius isn’t here, however, so who cares.

When they get closer, Nastya frowns. There weren’t as many of them as before, a bit over a half of the numbers she had seen. It makes her sad. That’s nature, she tried to console herself, to no avail.

Maybe it’s a bit hypocrite of her, but those feelings vanish when they get closer, and this time she can make sense of their form.

She hadn’t been wrong on thinking of them as big. But they are also so long. The two fins on their side, even after she had seen the force they were capable of inflicting, looked laughable feeble. They were grey, tough to different extent on every one of them, and probably longer than she was tall.

Their underside was grey, too, from mouth to tail, while their upper side had a dark blue tone, tough some had small spots of the opposite color. On the far end of the top of their back, they had yet another fin, much smaller.

The mouth was enormous. A third, or a fourth part of their total length. Nastya wonders on the size of their teeth, and freezes upon realizing she has no idea of what they ate. What would take to feed a thing of _that size_?

One passes on her left, watching her out of curiosity, but not paying much attention. She barely catches its eye, with how ridiculously small it looks like in comparison of the rest of them.

She wonders if it remembers her. If it had been there that night. If they like her.

Then she looks to the group, and can help but smile, very out of character for her. There were pups. Babies. Kittens. Whatever they were called, swimming all around the adults of the group.

Those were still bigger than Jonny’s stupid horses, she thought with a smile.

When they try to go astray from the group the bigger ones pushes them back with the rest. Nastya would call them their parent, except that the ones that take care of each one seem to be arbitrary, the animals just moving and obeying the closest companion.

Like a big family, she thinks, thinking about her own.

Didn’t matter. Who needed them.

They eventually got closer, and even tough Nastya noticed the adults swimming closer to her, keeping the youngers on the outside, now and then one got close enough to her that she could really notice their features.

A younger takes advantage of the adult closer to it getting distracted by a fish swimming close, and approaches Nastya. It has a white spot above its left eye, she notices. For a moment she’s afraid of the parents getting mad, or of it using her to practice hunting, or whatever they did on their free time. She really didn’t feel like dying and waking up on an animal stomach, that would be awkward.

Instead, it circles her, way too fast for her to follow its movements (tough she tries), before very fastly swim away from her. She quickly loses it, until she feels something behind her, and there it is, running towards her but evading crashing on the last moment.

Another one, whose lateral fins are completely white except for some spots at the top, joins the fun, and before Nastya realizes she has a whole group of kids around her. They are noisy, and fast, and it’s hard to keep track of them. On the back of her mind, she notices some adults swimming quietly near her, keeping a watchful eye, but minding their distance.

She extended a hand, and one of them bumped against her. Hard. It didn’t annoy her that much, tough. That same one returned, then, and stood facing surface right in front of her. It was easy to recognize, with its blue spots under its jaw, like a jaw.

It stood right there, quiet, and Nastya didn’t know what to do. She swam back a little, and the little guy did the same, before swimming away full speed.

Then it was back, the same position as before, and she had an idea. She moved her arms, and the creature moved its fins in return, before going into crazy spins, making high pitched noises.

It was a copycat, then. If she understood right, it had the same sense of humor than Marius.

She could call it that. Cleverer Marius. It fitted it.

Nastya did some spins back, apparently amusing it, as it went once again into those crazy fast swims.

One of the adults, she can’t tell which one, cries something to the rest, and the whole group responds. They start to go away, then, in the direction the ones before had gone. She realizes then that a youngest had stayed around her, the one with the white fins. Some part of her worries, she doesn’t want it to get lost, but then she looks behind it.

There, at its own pace, comes The Big One.

She remembers her last experience with it, and stays very quiet.

It calls to Fins, as she decided to call the pup, with a voice so much deep than the others. But the little shit pays no mind to its elder, instead giving Nastya a spin, seeing if she’ll copy it. She doesn’t, mainly because she’s terrified of what the other one would do.

Big keeps its slow approach, instead pushing the youngest with her mouth away from Nastya. If it’s possible, she freezes even more, as Fins had been standing barely a few meters away.

But it takes the point, and swims right back to the rest of its family, going at a pace much faster than the older one seems capable of.

It doesn’t leave things like that, tough. Big One takes another look at Nastya, and she takes another one at it. It stood out from the rest of the family, as it was mostly grey on its color, barely any blue spots on its face, and the tip of its tail. Somehow it evades her attention once again, and she gets bumped on the side, this time by a fin. The engineer isn’t surprised, this time. She watches it go, moving its weight across the sea until it’s lost to her sight.

Next year Nastya is happy to see Cleverer Marius swimming on the head of the group, meeting her right away. It has grown so much, and is at least twice as big as the last time she saw it. The same goes for the rest of the youngs from the last year, but Nastya can’t help but notice some of them missing. The same goes for the adults, though not as many as the last time.

And there are new babies. They are a bit smaller than Fins and Cleverer Marius had been when she met them, but much braver. She supposes that it’s that they see the others interact with her what makes them dive straight into her, making a cute picture but also a much bruised Nastya.

One of them actually bites her arm, and even though it does break some bones, she finds that they don’t actually have teeth, but instead some brush-y thing that mind you, was still very sharp.

That year Big One wasn’t on the back of the group, like before, but instead in the middle, and is one of the adults that wait around her while the young goof and play around the immortal.

When it’s eventually time for them to go, and Big One approaches her, Nastya actually dares to extend an arm and touch it before it does. It doesn’t attack her, which she supposes is a good thing, but she does get a slightly harder than usual smack on the head with its tail.

Time passes faster than it usually does for someone her age. Fins and Cleverer Marius grow, but doesn’t get less fond of her for that. New pups appear every year, and with every visit Nastya gets more wounds than the one before, but they are wounds of love, and so she takes them gladly. It’s like when Jonny claimed to be hungry and took a bite out of you, or Raphaella kidnapped you for unethical purposes.

Big One travels further and further away from the rest of the group each time she sees it, unable to keep up, until one year Nastya realizes, after weeks of waiting, that it wouldn’t come. She feels strangely empty at that, and the year after that she doesn’t receive the rest of the family with as much enthusiasm as she usually does, and barely reacts to the gentle bumps of her now grown friends.

But she gets better, eventually, and can’t help but smile proudly when Deep, as she had named the one with the white mark above its eye, grows even bigger than Big One had been, and occupies what had once been its place in the back of the group.

When the times comes and the mechs finally, finally manage to find Nastya, she almost doesn’t want to go. It’s not that she thinks they’ll miss her. They are enormous, yes, and playful, clever animals, but animals nonetheless. There’s just a part of her that wants to name the new kids she knows are going to come later that year, and wants to know how big the rest of the group got.

However, she is also fully aware that with time, less and less of those giants would be born, and the old ones would not get any younger. Like all species, there would be an end to them, and she frankly doesn’t want to be there to see it.

So she gets inside the Aurora, and doesn’t say anything to anybody but the Aurora about what she had seen.

She does however ask Ivy to take note of the coordinates they found her, and ask for any information she might have on the aquatic wildlife of the planet.

They had been whales, apparently (another reason why she shouldn’t tell the rest about her findings. She didn’t want Marius getting too annoying). Enormous, old species that only got bigger and bigger as time passed. The spot she had been waiting on was in the middle of one of the biggest group the civilization there had registers on.

Registers that ended up being quite exhaustive. Nastya finds pictures of every member of the group that had been spotted, and discretely stoles them. She puts those in a journal where she writes everything she doesn’t want to forget, with the names she had gave them and a small description on her part.

She’s sure she’ll remember them that way, for as long as she’s in the ship.

**Author's Note:**

> me writting tags: uh, what happens here....there're whales... cute whales... the whales were definetely playing so lets put that... yes this sumarises it perfectly  
> me facing the tittle white box:.... i mean... there are a lot of whales here......  
> rip my imagination but this is still an improvement over the wip title, "MECHSWHALES"
> 
> Thank you for reading! I spent too much time looking at whales videos
> 
> If you feel like leaving one, kudos and comments literally make my day!


End file.
